


A Step for the Stick in the Mud

by Fanfictato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Australia, Humanstuck, I Should Know, M/M, crokri - Freeform, cronkri - Freeform, definately gonna try and spread it for at least 12 chapters, only 7 years but still, other characters will get involved, the legal age for drinking is 18 guys, will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictato/pseuds/Fanfictato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 year old Kankri is a stick in the mud. No surprise there.<br/>What is surprising is that he actually initiates the paving of his own world, with a little help from Cronus. Need some muscle to help carry the cement.</p><p>It starts off with a simple decision at around 7:30 on Christmas night, Kankri decides he needs to give himself a present. He didn't know tonsil hockey was a part of gift opening procedure. Nor did he know that being slung on a shoulder and brought back home was one of the many ways his 19 year old neighbor showed he cared. making sure there was a bucket at the ready to catch the 5 cups of beer he drank that he sure as hell was gonna taste a second time.</p><p>I suck at summaries rip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step for the Stick in the Mud

For Kankri Vantas, Christmas day was just like any other day. He’d sit resting in his deck chair with his eyes closed shut as he listened in to the loud ruckus coming from the house next door most likely from one of his neighbour's ‘legendary parties’. His ears catching onto the sounds of tires scurrying across asphalt as cars blurred past trying to get to their destination. The sound of birds twittering as the cool afternoon breeze he’d wait out the day for would rustle the tree leaves and brush against his rosy cheeks. The dull buzzing of cicadas just barely cutting through the sound of the afternoon.

Yes, this Christmas day, following many just like it, was just the same as any other day. Or so Kankri thought. The sudden change of pace happened at around 7:28pm just before Kankri’s favourite family show would come on. He was in the middle of making himself his ‘after dinner tea’ when he heard a knock on the door. He set aside the kettle and waltzed on over to the door, pulling it open with caution and peeking through the 20cm gap before he flung it open fully and greeted one Cronus Ampora.

‘Hello, Cronus. To what do I owe this surprise visit?’  
Cronus Ampora, Kankri’s 19 year old neighbour with style born of the 50’s. His hair was slicked back in the pompous way it always was, thickly lathered with strong hair gel and combed stiff into a pompadour.  He wasn’t terrible to look at, per say, he was quite well built and had sharp angular features with olive skin. Kankri wasn’t going to deny that he would have a guilty look over his picket fence at his neighbour’s front yard when Cronus washed his prized motorcycle.

‘Heya vwantas,” he slurred, clearly drunk but Cronus was known to hold his liquor well. He rested an arm against the doorframe and leaned in, towering over his older neighbour.  
“so, uh, my mates chucked a beach ball in your backyard an’ I’vwe come ta’ get it.”

Kankri sighed. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened during one of Cronus’ parties, however, it would normally be beer cans and goon bags he’d have Cronus spend his hungover mornings picking up. Kankri beckoned him through and Cronus followed.  
“Alright, Cronus, get your ball and get back to your party. Also, I’d suggest cutting that deafening music you have blasting and show some consideration to your neighbours, it is 7:30 for cripes sake.”

Kankri crossed his arms as he watched Cronus bend down to the flowerbed and pick up a multi-coloured plastic ball. “Nah, chief, seems you’re the only one that don’t knowv about us blastin’ music until 9 t’night. I put a letter in evw’ryone’s mailbox lettin’ them knowv.” Cronus strode over to Kankri and shrugged, “Guess you should check ya’ mailbox instead of checking me out in the afternoon.” Cronus smirked and pushed his way past Kankri and up to the front door.

Kankri flushed and pulled at the neck of his sweater. “That is a ludicrous accusation and I am absolutely appalled you would assume such things of me. Cronus, you should know better than to think that I, someone who is 7 years your senior, would be ‘checking you out’.” Kankri walked to the front door and opened it, ushering Cronus out.

“Alright, chief, wve both knowv that’s a lie.” Kankri closed the door, deciding he’d had enough of Cronus for one night. However, Cronus wasn’t one to give up so easily, jamming his foot in the doorway and pushing it open, “Wve also knovw that I wvas the one vwho chucked that ball ovwer here just to havwe an excuse to talk to ya’.” He was right, they did both know that, after all, it wasn’t the first time something of this nature had happened, the younger man had had his eye on his older neighbour for a while now, determined to fuck him and just as determined to get him to one of his parties. He couldn’t tell if he just liked to take a virgin’s first time or if he liked mouthy pretty boys that told him off whenever he was being a bad boy but he knew he liked getting people to do things they’d never done before.

“Yes, Cronus, I am well aware of that fact however, I’m afraid I must disappoint for I do not wish to talk to you at the moment. Goodnight.” With that, the sweater clad man shut and locked his door, ignoring the knock that came afterwards.

Kankri went back to his tea and sat on his couch, the leather groaning as he moved around to find a comfortable position. After watching his show for a few seconds he started focusing less on the screen and more on the steam that floated up from the beverage in his hands. His mind drifted back to when Cronus was here. Sure, he had considered popping over to his neighbours for a little while and becoming engrossed in the drunken atmosphere but his morals always stopped him, always kept him obstinate.

Kankri always wished that he could let go and enjoy himself a little but the nagging in the back of his head kept him from anything of the sort. He’d been invited to the parties next door plenty of times but he’d never taken Cronus up on his offers.

He heard a knock on his front door before the doorbell was rung. He sighed and got up, his tea still in his hands, emitting steam. He sets his tea down on the foyer table and opens the door. He already knew who it was before he opened the door, so he wasn’t shocked when he saw Cronus standing there. “You know what Cronus, before you undoubtedly ask me anyway, the answer is yes.” Kankri was surprised at how quickly he said it, but before he could take it back, he grabbed his house keys, locked the front door and stepped onto his welcome mat.

Cronus was taken aback. He never in his wildest dreams thought that kankri would actually say yes to coming to one of his parties. He smirked and decided to play with the man a little. “Wvell, vwhat if I came ovwer here ta’ ask you on a date. The ansvwer is yes huh?” Kankri flushed, he was thankful the dark of night hid his reddened face.

“Oh please, you and I both knows that’s not what you came over here to ask, you merely came here to pester me about joining you at one of your parties, and I just happened to accept. This is all. I fail to understand why it is that you wish to constantly toy with me by saying such suggestive thing as you are already aware as to what my answer to such a question would be.” Kankri bit his cheek before continuing, “I wish to not further insult you or I by continuing down that path so let us be going now before I change my mind.” Kankri pushed past the narrow eyed, wide smiling young man and made his way down his stone tiles to the pavement.

Cronus took no time at all to follow closely behind making sure to plant his arm around the smaller’s waist only to have it slapped away. Not unexpectedly either. When they got to the door Cronus opened it up, ushering his neighbour inside with a smug look plastered on his features. Kankri walked through and took a glance around the foyer. Just as he expected, it was huge and definitely well decorated, like one of those fancy restaurants you go to that makes sure you can’t see past the foyer unless you’re actually going to eat there but they make it so interesting that you feel obligated to see past the wall. Turns out the food is amazing and you had such a good time that you forgot how shittily everyone treated you at work that day.

“C’mon, lemme get’cha a drink.” Cronus moved swiftly in his own space, a lot less strung up and forced like he did whenever he’d come over to Kankri’s. Cronus sundered his way over to his fridge pulling out two cold ones and shoving one into kankris hand before any protest could be made. “Drink, can’t havwe ya’ too sober durin’ one’a my parties, ‘s a rule that anyone wvho steps foot in my house wvhen I’vwe got a banger goin’ on needs a drink in their hands.” The young man took the keys out of his back pocket and popped off his and Kankri's cap with his bottle opener. He took a swig of from the neck of his beer and grabbed a couple of stubby holders and put one around his bottle chucking one at kankri who copied the host.

“Cronus, whilst I have agreed to join your gathering I hope you don’t expect me to drink so much I stumble and fall on my short walk home from intoxication.” He downed a sip of the revolting substance and cringed, beer was definitely not his thing, he was more of a wine person if anything.

“it’s not like I’m askin’ ya’ t’ get shitfaced or nothin’, Kankri, just get on the piss and havwe a good time. ‘sides, I think you’re gonna wvant to be drunk for this next part.” The sweater clad man furrowed his brow in anticipation for what was to come, questioning what Cronus had meant by the next part.

His question was answered, however, within the next few seconds as Cronus cupped his hands around his mouth and screeched out to all his guests, “Beer pong in the garage.” Kankri rolled his eyes, he’d stopped counting the number of times he’d heard Cronus yell that over the music while he sat at home reading a book or trying to get some decent shut eye.

People started pooling into the house form outside, some people slipping and sliding on the tiles as they continued squirting each other with water pistols while running through to get to the garage. Girls walked through in bikini’s making sure to rub up against Cronus and exchange googly eyes, the young man had no quarrels with such actions. Unsurprisingly, Cronus was a bit of a sleaze according to his reputation, not only that but he was quite the popular young boy with the neighbourhood’s older ladies and housewives, washing cars and taming gardens. Kankri honestly thought he just liked getting wet and dirty.

Kankri tucked a hand under his opposite arm as he idly sipped from him cold beverage, he watched as person after person filed into the garage through the door in the kitchen. Soon after all the drunkards had made their way into the garage the soft tapping of ping pong balls could be heard and plenty of screaming and cheering along with it. I guess the tables had already been set up.

“vwanna go get wvasted, neighbour?” Cronus nudged Kankri’s upper arm which earned him a glare. He raised his hands in defence a smirked down, “Hey, hey, ya’ came ‘ere ta’ party so I’m just being the great host I am and helpin’ you get into the svwing of things.” Kankri’s scowl softened, he had to admit that Cronus was right, he had come over in hopes of having a good time so he thought he should at least attempt to do things slightly out of his comfort zone.

“Alright, Cronus, I will let you ease me into the atmosphere of your party, come ‘undone' as I assume the phrase goes, after all, it is Christmas, maybe I should give myself my own present and let myself relax.” Cronus clicked his tongue and bit his lower lip, the thought of Kankri coming undone at his touch was definitely arousing, if you know what he means. Noticing what Cronus was most likely thinking kankri knocked Cronus’s chest, “There will be none of that, the fact that I am still 7 years your senior has not changed, I would appreciated it if you ceased such immature and degrading thoughts about me.” Kankri paused taking another swig of his beer, starting to grow accustomed to the bitter swill and then tilting the neck towards cronus, “And do not try to tell me I am assuming things, I am well aware that you enjoy thinking impure thought about me. You have been more than willing to share such thoughts on many occasions, need I remind you of your words to me during your drunken stupor three weeks ago when you decided it was a good idea to bang on my door at an ungodly time of night.”

Cronus flushed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, chugging his beer down and averting his eyes. Truth was he wasn’t really drunk at all, sure he had a few beers but he pretends to be a lot more drunk than he actually is whenever he goes over to kankri’s, pretending to be drunk is like his crutch when it comes to his confidence in front of the older man. He chuckled, low and half-heartedly and leaned against the benchtop behind him. “wvell, I mean, I guess evwen wvhen I’m pissed I knowv wvhat I vwanna do to that sexy fuckin’ body ‘a yours.” He sort of regretted that, he knew Kankri’s tolerance towards his forward advances was minimal at best.

The skin behind kankri’s ears burned, he would never admit it but when Cronus spoke dirty like that he was guilty of hoping he’d actually act upon those words he so casually dished out. He dismissed his thoughts, exercising some semblance of self-control. “Cronus.” He warned, a soft sternness to his warm voice. He realised that behind the name was a small noise, a very embarrassing noise. Cronus thought it was the alcohol but he almost thought he heard a pleased moan come from the back of Kankri’s throat when he called his name. And fuck it was _hot_.

Cronus leaned in, licking his lips. “Wvhat was _that_ Kan?” his voice was deep, he purred the words out making sure to sound extra enticing just for Kankri. The older man shied away, putting a hand to his neighbour’s chest shoving him back.

“I’m unaware as to what you are insinuating, _young man_.” He felt Cronus slump a little, he knew it irked him when he was treated like a boy. Kankri smiled, his index finger trailing from Cronus’s chest to his chin. “Don’t look so down, I’m merely reminding you of our age gap and of the inappropriateness of your words, slash, actions towards me considering that gap.” He let his hand fall at his side and gestured towards the door to the garage, “Won’t your guests be wondering where you are?” Kankri delighted in the way Cronus snapped out of his daze, shutting his mouth with a click of his teeth and drawing in a quick breath almost as if he’d momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

Cronus scurried to the door, his mind finally seeming to get past his lust and to the ping pong tables set up with solo cups. “Oi, guys, I’vwe got next round with my pal here.” He tapped Kankri’s shoulder and elicited a groan in response. Cheers, many cheers were heard making it seem like Cronus was some kind of god. No pun intended.


End file.
